Nebulas
"Zanas! Interfering as always!" -'Nebulas to Zanas' Nebulas is a Demon Lord working under Demon King Kartas that was famous for bloodshed no matter what the mission was. It is said that no demons like Nebulas since Nebulas was a human that became a demon. Nebulas even has a hatred for Demon King Kartas which is kept in check by certain constraints. Some speculate that if only we could make Nebulas remember his past, we might be able to make a deal with him. When Kartas created Nebulas, he erased Nebulas' memories and adapted the same dangerous nature as the Demon King. Nebulas and Kalejimas Nebulas was after the Revelation hidden in Kalejimas Prison, which was hidden and protected by Zanas. Nebulas found himself suppressing the desire to attack the demon lord standing in front of him. He composed himself as best as he could before finally addressing Ausura. "So you're saying you found out what I wanted to know, but you're only telling me now." Ausura sensed his hostility, but tried to remain collected. "That information was of no use to you before today, you see." "There's no reason I couldn't have gone there before." Said Nebulas. "Wouldn't have been that big of a problem for our masters." "I do believe it would have hindered the work we are doing for our masters." '''Replied Ausura.' However I see no obstacles to it now. I would assume you are free to move there as you wish." "''It's in Kalejimas, is it?" "That is correct. Although I must remind you. You mustn't act solely in your own interests. It is extremely important that you retrieve the Revelation that is guarded inside." "I know." "After all, this is a unique opportunity for yourself. Do not be ungrateful for what destiny has brought you." "If what you say is true, shouldn't you have told me that sooner?" Asked Nebulas suspiciously. "Only now are the humans occupied in dealing with the disaster." Responded Ausura. "Intervening any sooner would have been too great of a risk." "So now I can go find the man in Kalejimas and get the information from him, is it?" "I must remind you, the keeper of the Revelation as well is or was previously in Kalejimas. Do not forget that." "I know. But there's something I don't understand." Questioned Nebulas.'' "''It makes sense that the man who was in charge of the records of all of the Kingdom's families would know about my ancestors and who I was as a human, but wouldn't that information also be in the actual records? It can't all be in his memory..." "Of course. But as you know, the humans' Kingdom is already in ruins. Retrieving specific documents would become an even more difficult task." Reassured Ausura. "That's because you wasted all this time without telling me!" Ausura tried as she could to appear indifferent while Nebulas burned with rage. "I understand that you're agitated, but there is a riot happening at Kalejimas as we speak." Ausura warned Nebulas. "If you're to gain any control there, you must hurry." "But if this man I'm going to find is no longer working at the records, then who's in charge of them now? Are they still alive? Are you just keeping more information from me?" Nebulas hesitated. Ausura sighed at Nebulas' relentless suspicion. "The human in charge of the records lived in the capital before the great disaster. However, I must warn you not to go there. These are Gesti's orders. You must focus on Kalejimas. Do not attempt to investigate other locations or engage with any other humans. The chances of discovering any traces of old documents in the Fallen City are minimal. Your only sure lead now lies in Kalejimas." Gallery CHAR Nebulas3D.png|Nebulas 3D model References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters